


Thoughts

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hospitals, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie questions why the injury had to happen to him as he is recovering in the hospital
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	Thoughts

“Don’t worry. We’ll have you turned back into your old self in no time flat,” Richie assured Eddie, helping the man lie back down. He’d been sitting up for most of the day. That was good at least. He was getting stronger faster than the doctors had anticipated. 

Finally, Myra stepped out of the room so her tangents were over – for now. The pain was starting to return. Earlier in the day, the doctors changed the bandages of his wound. Myra was so disgusted that she had to look away. Richie, however, never took his eyes off the wound. A single tear fell from his face.

Eddie wouldn’t stop staring at the wall. This was the first time he saw the scar, too. Stitches covered his whole stomach. It was so red. Sitting up hurt. Even lying down, too.

“Hey, Eddie, you okay?” Richie asked him, getting his attention. He didn’t like how Eddie was staring blankly at the wall. When he thought that he was dead they were almost going to leave him behind in the cave. He was still alive… just barely. Richie would never forget Eddie’s glassy eyes staring blankly at nothing.

“I hate IT,” Eddie murmured. He sniffled, shutting his eyes roughly. “Why me? Why did it have to do this to me? I don’t wish it could have happened to one of you. Just… why me?”

Richie sat closer to him. The man looked so tired. Yes, so was he. He couldn’t remember the last time he was asleep. No, he didn’t get any sleep that night he showed up in Derry. Since Mike wanted them to wake up early so he could take them on the morning’s trek to the clubhouse, Richie could barely get a wink of sleep, anxious about what was going to happen next. He was never able to sleep in Derry anyway.

“You’re going to be okay,” Richie comforted him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Now we get to move on. IT is finally dead.”

Finally taking his eyes off the wall, Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes. Richie knew that look. And he hadn’t witnessed that helpless look from Eddie for a long time.

“I know you told me that I am braver than I think, but I’m scared,” he explained, swallowing a hard gulp. He touched Richie’s hand.

“What are you afraid of?” Richie asked him.

Just then Myra burst back into the room, gasping. “Eddie, what are you doing sitting like that? You know what the doctor said! You damaged a number of beneficial organs in your carelessness!”

“I wasn’t being careless!” Eddie argued with her.

The woman looked as if she were going to explode and shoot knives out of her eyes. Was this was Eddie actually had to go through with - his whole life?

“You were the one who was wounded! How many times do I have to tell you - never turn your back! You live in your own fantasy, I swear!”

Eddie sighed as he let Myra move him back into the uncomfortable position he was sitting in earlier. “Yes, Myra. I’m sorry.”

For once, Richie stayed quiet, shocked. He had to do something. What could he do?


End file.
